


Just a little baby

by inky_button



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boners, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Peeping, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, jack's a kinky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: prompt by Potatoking on amino : SeptiPlier omorashi please there's like none and I'm in need





	Just a little baby

Jack had just woken up and he felt like he was going to burst "curse drinking so much fizzy before bed..."

jack got up slowly trying not to leak, but when he got up he heard mark calling for him and he sounded urgent so jack went down the stair as quickly as he could without wetting himself "what the fuck do ya wan-" jack was cut off with mark jumping and tackling him "JUESE MARK!" jack screamed, thankful he'd only leaked a little and it wasnt visable 

"suprise!" mark yelled and smiled a doppy grin 

"you /need/ to get off NOW!" jack was giving mark a death stare 

"what's the matter with you? I just wanted to wake my lovely boyfriend with pancakes because we've been together a whole year from today!" ok now jack felt mean but he was not up for pissing his pants right now

"I love you mark," he hugged mark who was still on top of him, mark put his hands around jacks hips and picked him up like a child, jack may have leaked a bit, and he may have hoped it didnt go through his boxers 

"I really love you but can you put me down?" jack knew he sounded pathetic with the wine in his voice but he didnt care

"you got morning wood or something?" jack shook his head, god this was annoying and embarrassing

"then calm down, you look bright red, i want to enjoy these pancakes with you!" Mark said happly as he sat jack on his lap instead of a chair, now if he leaked marks gonna know for sure

jack started shifting on marks lap "figet aruse, you're going to give me a boner." mark has no shame jack learnt this when they first meet, mark put his hands on jacks side "stay still," jack just leaked a bit and he was kinda getting turned on by the idea of mark embarrassing him about it, but at the same time he was hoping mark wouldn't see the wet mark on his light grey pj bottoms

jack snuck a hand down to hide the wet patch and to try and not leak again while eating his pancakes slowly 

but that didnt work now he could feel when the wet spot got bigger but at least mark couldnt see it 

"why are you trying to cut and eat pancakes with one hand you have two?" mark asked a little concerned 

jack wanted to say something but he also wanted to piss himself and have mark humiliate him "I-um..." he shook his head

mark went to grab jack other hand and bring it up when he felt that it was...wet "jack?" 

mark didn't sound mad "yes?" jack didnt like how his voice went higher 

"if you aren't old enough to keep your pants dry then you cant seat on my lap with protection jackaboy." mark said in a teasing tone but he picked jack up causing him to leak again and walked into their bedroom

jack mummbled something about being able to get his pants dry just fine, mark just rolled his eyes "then what's this?" he grabbed bewteen jacks legs, 

"what are you gonna -" jack was cut off by mark tickleing him, jack lost any controll he had, once mark stopped jack looked down at his pants 

"well now that you've show you cant controll your bladder like a baby I'm going to put you into a pull up!" mark knew jack had a humilition kink so mark kept stuff he could embarrass jack with 

"'m not a baby..." jack hid his face as mark put him down, jack had such a hard on 

"sure you're not." mark kissed jack and inbewteen kisses he said "you're just my little baby boy who needs help from daddy" 

"I'm going to murder you..." jacks whole neck was red at this point 

"if you murder me who's gonna look after you?" jack just mummbled something about not needing to be looked after

mark pulled off jacks wet pants and boxers "looks like someone liked pissing his pants on daddy?" 

mark slowly jacked off jack, jack tried not to moan as he came but he still was making lots of sounds and saying "mark" over and over again 

once jack had came mark pulled the pull up over his legs "there, /now/ the baby wont have another accident and on that i have to get changed, there's piss on my shirt 

mark didnt give jack his pants back but he did sit jack back on his lap as they ate their pancakes, mark was just as turned on as jack was a few minutes ago

they are gonna fuck at some point that day...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests so just put yours in the comments and I'll get to it!


End file.
